Aku Bertahan
by Lucifionne
Summary: menceritakan isi hati Naruto kepada Sakura- betapa dia menyayanginya sepenuh hati. SongFic. fic NaruSaku perdana saya, maaf kalo mengecewakan-soalnya pendek banget! Oneshoot... mind to RnR?


Hai semua...  
bertemu lagi dengan saya...  
Kali ini saya mem-publish songFic- eh bisa juga dibilang ungkapan perasaan Naruto untuk Sakura,  
Karena disini Gag ada dialognya... ^,^  
Maaf deh kalo jelek, dan mengecewakan NaruSaku Fc -soalnya ni NaruSaku fic perdana Saya... -biasanya bikin fic SasuSaku-  
Okelah, lagunya dari Rio Febrian -Aku bertahan.  
Mungkin agak sedih T,T ...  
Tapi terimakasih sudah berkenan mampir kesini... so.. happy reading.. :DD

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Aku bertahan - by Rio Febrian**  
**Angst|Romance**

**AKU BERTAHAN**

**Sedih ku tahu kini perasaanmu kepadaku**

Sedih, ya… aku yakin kau pasti kecewa atas diriku ini.  
Itu wajar… karena sampai detik ini, aku belum bisa menepati janjiku padamu…  
Janji yang memberimu harapan, janji untuk membawa**nya** kembali—orang yang begitu kau cintai.  
Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatmu begitu mencintai**nya**-dia yang terus menyakitimu.  
Dia yang selalu membuatmu menangis, terluka...  
Tapi, itulah cinta. Cinta yang juga kumiliki untukmu seorang.

**Sedih saat kau tak yakin kepadaku akan cintaku**

Tapi… yang mungkin lebih menyakitkan hatiku… Saatku tahu, kau masih belum bisa membuka hatimu untukku.  
Pintu hatimu masih terkunci rapat untuk**nya**. Sakit. Menyakitkan untukku. Tapi aku harus tersenyum.  
Aku harus kuat didepanmu-didepan semua orang.  
Aku tak ingin cinta yang selama ini menguatkanku akan menghancurkan keteguhan hatiku untukmu.  
Karena ini aku. Aku yang selalu bahagia jika kau bahagia.

**Jalan berliku takkan membuatku menyerah akan cinta kita**

Namun… aku tak akan berhenti mencintaimu.  
Aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Karena sejujurnya… aku sangat mencintaimu.  
Teramat sangat menginginkanmu. Melihatmu saja, ingin rasanya kusegera memelukmu...  
Menghapus bekas air mata dipipimu...  
Menjadi penawar rasa sakit dari luka dihatimu...  
Walau harus merelakan hidupku untuk mendapatkan hatimu—aku akan melakukannya—PASTI.

**Tatap mataku dan kau kan tahu semuanya yang ku rasakan**

Matamu… mata zamrud-mu yang selalu menguatkanku.  
Yang membuatku percaya bahwa kau juga mengharapkanku...  
Yang membuatku yakin, bahwa kau juga menginginkanku...  
Yang selalu memberiku harapan...  
Harapan agar kau bisa membagi hatimu untukku.  
Hatimu yang membeku… untuk diri**nya**.

**Aku bertahan karna ku yakin cintaku padamu  
Sesering kau coba tuk mematikan hatiku**

Perasaanku, hatiku, cintaku dan hidupku… kupersembahkan semuanya untukmu.  
Meski kau menolaknya, meski kau menyakitinya,  
meski kau tak menginginkannya,  
meski kau meludahinya sekalipun—aku kan terus bertahan  
—bertahan karena cinta ini tulus—tulus untukmu.

**Takkan terjadi yang aku tahu kau hanya untukku**

Sesering apapun kau melukai hatiku. Sesering apapun kau mencabiknya...  
Luka itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.  
Cinta—cinta yang mengobatinya.  
Cinta yang selalu menguatkan hatiku...  
Bahkan rasa sakitpun terasa sangat nyaman.  
Meskipun aku tahu… suatu saat cinta ini akan menjadi belati yang akan menusuk jantungku.

**Aku bertahan ku akan tetap pada pendirianku  
Sekeras kau coba tuk membunuh cintaku**

Meski aku tahu, akan tiba dimana waktunya cinta ini akan menguras air mataku…  
akan tiba waktunya dimana cinta ini akan membunuhku…Aku….  
Aku tetap mencintaimu…Tak bisa berhenti ataupun menghentikannya …

Sejak dulu…

Nanti…

Dan selamanya….

**Yang aku tahu kau hanya untukku**

Karena kuyakin.

Hanya aku yang mengertimu…

Hanya aku yang pantas untukmu..

Karena kau tercipta,

Hanya **untukku…

* * *

**

Hahaha... akhirnya selesai juga... pendek ya?  
Maaf kalo mengecewakan kalian semua...  
m(_._)m  
jangan jera ya , baca fanfic saya .. ^,^

**nya** : itu Sasuke , hehehe :D  
Berkenankah memberi review?

SARAN, KRITIK, KOMENTAR, PERTANYAAN... akan saya terima dengan lapang hati - tapi bahasanya jangan kasar ya :))  
biar saya semangat!

hehehe.. **Thanks a Lot :DD**


End file.
